Sonic The Hedgehog
"What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog"'' - '''Sonic the Hedgehog'Sonic the Hedgehog 'is het hoofdpersonage van zijn gelijknamige gamefranchise. Hij is een 17-jarige blauwe egel die sneller kan rennen dan het geluid en met zijn vrienden avonturen beleeft. Sinds thumb zijn debuut in 1991 is hij uitgegroeid tot een van de bekendste personages in (retro)gaming en is de mascote van Sega. Zijn gemmiddelde snelheid is 1236/uur. Biografie Sonic is een echte hedonist met interesse in avontuur. In de moderne games is hij rond de 17 jaar oud. Zijn favoriete bezigheid is het verpesten van Dr. Eggman's plannen, en als dit gebeurt is gaat hij graag op vakantie met zijn vrienden. In tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen denken is Sonic niet hyperactief en houdt hij juist van relaxen, hoewel hij zeker niet weg is van een sprint of race. Verder is hij dol op chili dogs, zijn lievelingseten. Hij houdt ook van sport. Zijn doel in de meeste spellen is het verzamelen van de Chaos Emeralds voordat Dr. Eggman, die ze wil gebruiken om wereldheerschappij te verkrijgen, dat doet. Om in leven te blijven dient hij gouden ringen te verzamelen die in de meeste spellen overal te vinden zijn. Als hij alle Chaos Emeralds verzamelt kan hij transformeren in Super Sonic. Opmerkelijk is Sonic's leeftijd. Vóór Sonic Adventure was Sonic namelijk 16 jaar oud. Vanaf dit spel is de leeftijd van Sonic met die van die voorheen 15 was omgewisseld. Vaardigheden en zwaktepunten Sonic kan ongelooflijk snel rennen. Daar tegenover staat dat hij absoluut niet kan zwemmen en hij vermijdt het liefst het water. In de gevallen dat het niet anders kan moet hij dat dan toch doen, zoals in Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen, waarin Sonic 'triomfantelijk' met zijn zwemvest de overwinning probeert te behalen. Sonic beschikt over een grote collectie aan aanvallen, zoals de Spin Attack, Homing Attack, etc. Hij gebruikt vooral zijn snelheid en behendigheid in gevecht in plaats van kracht. Uiterlijk http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/e/ee/1991.jpgSonic's originele design uit 1991.Toegevoegd door MassagrafIn zijn eerste gelijknamige spel was hij korter en dikker en had hij zwarte ogen. Dit bleef zo in het grootste deel van de jaren 90, hoewel hij vanaf Sonic Adventure verandert in een langer, slanker personage met groene ogen. Hij draagt witte handschoenen en roodwitte schoenen, die hij nooit uit lijkt te doen. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog In zijn eerste televisieserie, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was hij een jonge egel die met zijn vriend Tails streken uithaalde om te voorkomen de gestoorde maar kwaadaardige Dr. Robotnik de wereld zou overnemen. Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) en Sonic Underground http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/f/f5/Chilidog.jpgSonic met een chilidog inSonic SatAMToegevoegd door MassagrafIn zijn gelijknamige televieserie en Sonic Underground werd Sonic beter gepersonifieerd. Hij was ongeduldig maar trouw aan zijn vrienden en hield ervan de held uit te hangen. In deze series probeerde hij met zijn Freedom Fighters of broer en zus zijn oude stad terug te winnen die hij jaren geleden verloor aan Dr. Robotnik. SatAM was de eerste incarnatie die Sonic een vriendin gaf, namelijk Princess Sally. Sonic X Bewerken In Sonic X lijkt Sonic het meest zoals hij huidig is in de games, zowel qua uiterlijk als qua persoonlijkheid. Hij is echter in de 'echte' wereld terechtgekomen door een ongeluk met Chaos Control (Dr. Eggman's basis in deze serie) en dient met behulp vanChris Thorndyke en zijn meegeteleporteerde vrienden (en misschien zelfs vijanden) Eggman's plannen te dwarsbomen. Stripseries http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/2/2f/FF.jpgSonic en zijn Freedom Fighters (Archie Comics)Toegevoegd door MassagrafMet de jaren mee heeft Sonic vier stripseries gekregen. Zijn gelijknamige stripserie, uitgegeven door de Amerikaanse Archie Comics loopt van 1992 tot heden, is al over de 283 edities heen en staat daarmee in het Guinness Book of Records als langstlopende stripserie gebaseerd op een game. Als spin-off series van deze strip werden Knuckles the Echidna en Sonic Universeuitgegeven, die parallel liepen aan de hoofdserie. Sonic Universe ligt momenteel ook nog steeds in de rekken. De Britse Sonic the Comic liep van 1993 t/m 2002 maar wordt heden online nog steeds voortgezet. Verder kwam er in 1992 een gelijknamige manga uit die het niet lang volhield. Over het televisieprogramma Sonic X gaf Archie Comics ook een stripserie uit, die het veertig edities volhield. Vrienden en vijanden http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/5/54/Sidekicks.pngSonic en zijn beste vriend en sidekick, Tails.Toegevoegd doorMassagrafSonic heeft een grote collectie van vrienden en vijanden, afhankelijk van welke incarnatie. Zijn beste vriend is zonder twijfel zijn sidekick Tails, met Knuckles als vriendschappelijke rivaal. Sonic's liefdesleven is in de games nooit openlijk besproken, hoewel vrijwel iedereen weet dat zijn grootste fan Amy Rose een obsessie voor hem heeft. Sonic lijkt in de games echter niet al te geïnteresseerd te zijn in een relatie. De Archie Comics zijn zonder twijfel het meest bezig geweest met Sonic's liefdesleven, waar hij maarliefst minstens twee serieuze vriendinnen heeft gehad (Sally Acorn en Fiona Fox, met een heleboel andere kandidaten, waaronder Amy en Mina Mongoose). Sonic heeft ook een grote dosis aan rivalen, waarvan Shadow the Hedgehog waarschijnlijk de belangrijkste is. '''Vrienden in de games: *Tails (beste vriend en sidekick) *Amy Rose (enerzijdse liefde van haar kant) *Knuckles the Echidna (vriendschappelijke rivaal) *Shadow the Hedgehog (aartsrivaal en vriend) *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Cream the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog (vriendelijke rivaal) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma Rivalen *Shadow the Hedgehog (aartsrivaal) *Knuckles the Echidna (vriendschapelijke rivaal) *Silver the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/d/dc/Sonsal.jpgSonic en Sally (Archie Comics)Toegevoegd door MassagrafVrienden in SatAM/Archie (vrienden uit games niet meegerekend): *Sally Acorn (voormalige(?) liefde, mogelijk latere vrouw) *Bunnie Rabbot (eenmalige vergeten liefde) *Antoine D'Coolette (vroeger rivalen) *Rotor Walrus *Dulcy *NICOLE *Mina Mongoose (voormalige enerzijdse liefde van haar kant) Vijanden in de games: *Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (aartsvijand) *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Fang the Sniper *Badniks *E-100 Alpha *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta Vijanden in SatAM/Archie/AoStH (vijanden uit games niet meegerekend): *Snively *Suppression Squad **Scourge the Hedgehog (kwaadaardige tegenspeler) Van Sonic The Hedgehog Editie 11 Tot Sonic Universe Editie 32 **Fiona Fox (voormalige liefde) *Ixis Naugus *Destructix *Scratch & Grounder *Coconuts Familie Tot nu toe zijn SatAM, de Archie Comics en Sonic Underground de enige die iets bekend hebben gemaakt over Sonic's familie. SatAM/Archie Comics *Jules Hedgehog (vader) *Bernadette Hedgehog (moeder) *Sir Charles Hedgehog (oom van vaderskant) In een mogelijke toekomst heeft hij twee kinderen met Sally Acorn: *Sonia Acorn (dochter) *Manik Acorn (zoon) Sonic Underground In Sonic Underground is Sonic een prins met een broer en zus. Uncle Chuck (Sir Charles) komt wel in de serie voor maar is geen familielid. *Aleena the Hedgehog (moeder) *Manic the Hedgehog (broer) *Sonia the Hedgehog (zus) De toekomstige kinderen van Sonic in de Archie Comics zijn vernoemd naar Sonic's familie in Sonic Underground. GalleryBewerken http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:1991.jpgSonic the Hedgehog (game)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:405268-sonic11_32.pngSonic the Hedgehog (game)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicFirstgame.jpgSonic the Hedgehog (game)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicTH1.pngSonic the Hedgehog (game)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_175.pngSonic the Hedgehog (game)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_170.pngSonic the Hedgehog 2http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic2.pngSonic the Hedgehog 2http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic3.pngSonic the Hedgehog 3http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicAanval.pngSonic the Hedgehog CDhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Classic_sonic_wink_svg.pngAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehoghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_Labyrinth.pngSonic Labyrinthhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_10.pngSonic the Screen Saverhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonickeuken.pngSonic the Screen Saverhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Stf_sonic.pngSonic the Fightershttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicOld3D.jpgSonic Rhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicUnderground.pngSonic Undergroundhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_17.jpgSonic Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_138.pngSonic Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicAdventu.jpgSonic Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicadventure.jpgSonic Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicDenken.jpgSonic Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicadventure.pngSonic Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicadvance.jpgSonic Advancehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Adv2_sonic.pngSonic Adventure 2http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_pose_75.jpgSonic Adventure 2: Battlehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_38.pngSonic Adventure 2: Battlehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_155.pngSonic Adventure DXhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:DXSonicrun.pngSonic Adventure DXhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicXduimopsteken.pngSonic Xhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:398px-Sonic_135.pngSonic Xhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicX.pngSonic Xhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonichero.jpgSonic Heroeshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_heroes.pngSonic Heroeshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_16.pngSonic Heroeshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Heroes_sonic_run.pngSonic Heroeshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_pose_61.pngSonic Battlehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicBattleSad.pngSonic Battlehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_pose_63.pngSonic Battlehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicvuuraanval.pngSonic Battlehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicadvance3.pngSonic Advance 3http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sidekicks.pngSonic Advance 3http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_smcplus.pngSonic Mega Collectionhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Superstars_sonic.pngSega Superstarshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:ShadowtheHedgehog_sonic.pngShadow the Hedgehog (game)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Sonic_Rush_.jpgSonic Rushhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicchannel_sonic.pngSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:AssetSonic1.jpgSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:493px-Sonic-SSSPBackart.pngSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:AssetSonic3.jpgSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:-AssetSonic4.jpgSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:AssetSonic5.jpgSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:AssetSonic7.jpgSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:AssetSonic8.jpgSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:AssetSonic9.pngSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicChannel3D.pngSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:0Sonic_cool_stance.jpgSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicChanl.pngSonic Channelhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_Rider.jpgSonic Ridershttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_pose_53.pngSonic Ridershttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Riders_sonic.pngSonic Ridershttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Next_sonic_00.pngSonic the Hedgehog (2006)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicrun_2006.pngSonic the Hedgehog (2006)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:06_sonic002.pngSonic the Hedgehog (2006)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_06.jpgSonic the Hedgehog (2006)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:2006Sonic.pngSonic the Hedgehog (2006)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicrivals.pngSonic Rivalshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_77.pngSonic Rivalshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_pose_70.pngSonic and the Secret Ringshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Satr_sonic03.pngSonic and the Secret Ringshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_pose_87.pngSonic Rush Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:RushAdvSonicActClear.pngSonic Rush Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicrivalstwee.pngSonic Rivals 2http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_op_de_Olympische_Spelen.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicOlympischeRennen500m.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_ZG.jpgSonic Riders: Zero Gravityhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic-brawl.pngSuper Smash Bros. Brawlhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicBrawl.jpgSuper Smash Bros. Brawlhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_Tennis.pngSega Superstars Tennishttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:9Sonic_141.pngSonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhoodhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:STH.pngSonic Unleashedhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic-188.pngSonic Unleashedhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicUnleashedRun.jpgSonic Unleashed[[Bestand:Images9.jpg|thumb]]Sonic Unleashedhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_Black_Knight.pngSonic and the Black Knighthttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicwinter.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowbroard.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowboard2.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicRacing.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicAll-StarsCar.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic4Sonic.gifSonic the Hedgehog 4http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_and_the_black_knightsonic en caliburnhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_colourssonic en tails Bestand aan deze galerij toevoegenthumb|link=http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_slide.pngSonic Unleashedhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_Black_Knight.pngSonic and the Black Knighthttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicwinter.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowbroard.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowboard2.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicRacing.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicAll-StarsCar.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic4Sonic.gifSonic the Hedgehog 4http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_and_the_black_knightsonic en caliburnhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_colourssonic en tails Bestand aan deze galerij toevoegenthumb|link=http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_slide.pngSonic Unleashedhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_Black_Knight.pngSonic and the Black Knighthttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicwinter.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowbroard.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowboard2.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicRacing.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicAll-StarsCar.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic4Sonic.gifSonic the Hedgehog 4http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_and_the_black_knightsonic en caliburnhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_colourssonic en tails Bestand aan deze galerij toevoegenthumb|link=http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_slide.pngSonic Unleashedhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic_Black_Knight.pngSonic and the Black Knighthttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonicwinter.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowbroard.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicSnowboard2.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicRacing.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:SonicAll-StarsCar.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Sonic4Sonic.gifSonic the Hedgehog 4http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_and_the_black_knightsonic en caliburnhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_colourssonic en tails Bestand aan deze galerij toevoegen